1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand constraint devices and more particularly, to handcuffs which are used to restrain the hands of a detainee or arrestee.
2. Background
Police officers and other law enforcement personnel frequently have the need to restrain the hand movement of persons in their custody (hereinafter "detainees" or "arrestees"). Such hand constraint devices are typically referred to as "handcuffs." Most conventional handcuff devices employ a linked chain to connect a pair of handcuffs together. One disadvantage of chain-linked handcuffs is that the detainee can manipulate the linked chain so as to twist the links. Continuous twisting of the links may cause the metal chain to fatique and break. Additionally, the flexibility of the linked chain provides the detainees with a relatively unrestricted range of movement of their hands, and in some circumstances such movement could be sufficient to enable such individuals to gain access to the lock of the handcuff which might then be picked or unlocked, if somehow a pick-type tool or key is obtained.
To overcome the disadvantages of linked chains, some law enforcement agencies have adopted a hinge type handcuff which utilizes a hinge and pivot pin construction. Several examples of handcuffs employing a hinge construction are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,787 to H. A. Tompkins and U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,345 to H. B. Smith. These patents generally disclose a hinge construction that interconnects the handcuffs which includes a pivot pin that is subject to being driven out of, or dislodged from, the hinge knuckles. Moreover, the hinged handcuffs taught by Tompkins and Smith do not prevent access to the hinge member and, as a result, the detainee or an accomplice may be able to use some type of tool, such as a small saw or bar, to break apart or destroy the hinge.